Gis' Fic
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: Yeah
1. Intro

***Story in the process, originally these were just brief annotations, instead of properly written stories. Currently (year 2013 / 2014) I'm trying to keep that work. So don't be surprised if there are both long and short chapters, those will be re-written. It's a job that I started many years ago and probably will take me others many more to end xD **

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Second series**

**Season 1**

**Intro: **

**It was a day like any other, the students from 1-B class, Yugi Mutou and his friends Katsuya and Anzu had fun in the lunch break, playing the popular ****card game known as **"Duel Monsters", in which Yugi stood out for his skills. After a second consecutive victory over his less expert friend, Katsuya, Yugi could see that Honda, came to the meeting of the group, bringing a lunch tray of smoky takoyaki, a.k.a. balls of Octopus, whose intense aroma **whetted his friends' ****appetite.**

**-"Did you just go to visit the greedy redhead from 1-D class?" - asked Yugi, with innocence.**

**-"Don't be naive Yug, you already forget that those are just rumors" - said Jounouchi.**

**-"Who's that greedy redhead person?" - asked their blue-eyed friend.**

**-"Don't you know, Anzu?" - said Yugi.**

**- "They say that a student of 1-D classroom sells lunches and meals, unbeknown to the sensei and other high school authorities - added Jouno.**

**-"Aah" - said amazed Anzu-. "I thought it was forbidden for students to do any kind of work, before graduating high school."**

**-"Look who is saying that" - said Yugi.**

**-"This rumor has been told for a year already, if there was someone making sales on the sly at school, they would have discovered him already - adds Katsuya, skeptical.**

**-"Weren't you working on delivering newspapers at the morning, Katsuya? Don't tell me they still haven't discovered YOU?-tells Anzu.**

**-"He's gotten special permission" - said Honda, when he just swallowed his last bite-. "If it wasn't for that, our poor friend would die of hunger, just see what he brought for lunch"**

**The blond one dedicated a look of reproach to Honda, but before even saying a word, he took a look at the shortage of snacks that certainly his lunch was containing.**

**Yugi and Anzu looked distressed.**

**-"This isn't right!" - Katsuya screamed out loud, as he left the classroom, being followed by his friends.**

**When they all arrived the place, they saw that the 1-D classroom door was being blocked by a high stocky-build student. Katsuya felt intimidated by a second, however he did go ahead.**

**-"What do you want?"- The big guy with frightening voice said, when Katsuya was close enough.**

**- "I c-come for... A delicious sandwich, I think I can get one here..."- said Katsuya, nervous.**

**The guy then, slouched forward, approaching his face to Katsuya, to investigate him.**

**-"W-what is it?"- Katsuya was freaking out, unable to understand the situation.**

**The guy straightened, which briefly scared Katsuya again.**

**-"You're not welcome in here" – the big guy said, before closing the door of the classroom.**

**The group of friends got dismayed at this, but Katsuya was not willing to accept the negative, so while knocking at the door, he kept complaining for a few seconds.**

**-"I guess you didn't have luck" -Honda said, unamused by the scene.**

**Seconds later, Yamamoto sensei appeared down that hall, asking what was going on. Katsuya and the others just pretended that they were only passing by there, but the sensei, unbelieving, set out to enter to the 1-D classroom by force, to investigate for himself. As soon as the door was opened, he found that same big guy, blocking the passage, as he did with Katsuya. Yamamoto sensei gave a small bounce back, scared by the student's grim face, but he quickly recovered to keep asking what was going on there.**

**- "I can't let you in, sensei" the big guy said.**

**- "And why in hell, you don't?"**

**- "It' humm..."**

**- "..."**

**- "... ****It's a surprise!"- Another student shouted, while appearing behind the sturdy 'doorman', making his way out of the classroom-. "Sensei, as president of the class, I can tell you that everything is in perfect order, there are already candidates to receive the award for "Sensei of the year" next week, and Yamamoto sensei is a name I've heard repeatedly in there".**

**- "Sensei of the year? What are you talking about?"- The old man said.**

**- "Oh you don't know? We're organizing everything for the teachers' day! Next week…"**

**The President of the class managed to catch the sensei's attention, as he was taking the old man away, down the Hall, while his speech continued, with an incredible power of persuasion.**

**- "So that is how it works" – Yugi and his friends agreed, looking stunned after what they had just witnessed.**

**- "I can't believe that the sensei believed that" - commented an embarrassed Honda.**

**- "Maybe we can enter now" - said Anzu, watching the door.**

**In this minute, the door opened suddenly, which made everyone jump out of fear.**

**- "You will cause fewer problems if I let you just come in" – the same guy from before, said.**

**Finally, they managed to enter into the classroom, where he noticed the presence of a large number of students with the same scowling characteristics of the one watching the door, those who enjoyed their lunch, with much pleasure. They looked around, until Katsuya approached a circle of buyers, surrounding who seemed to be engaged in the business.**

**Suddenly, the same girl that rumors talked about, would abruptly came out from inside that circle, throwing herself to the newcomers. Katsuya was about to ask to the redhead, but he was completely ignored, since she provided all her attention to Yugi Mutou.**

**- "I knew it! You came to give me the Millenium Puzzle, once for all, Yugi! - She said, joking with a big smile.**

**Anzu, on the other hand, could not stop clenching her fists, seeing that a girl was invading Yugi's personal space.**

**Yugi got kind of distressed as he explained that they only came for some food for Katsuya.**

**[...]**

**When classes were over, Gis Hidaka moved quickly to go to her next business, which would take place at Seto Kaiba's mansion: It would bring good dividends, so she was excited to start once and for all. It wouldn't be easy, but she was prepared to deal with this important and courageous work…**

**- "Gis-oneesan, here's another one that I don't understand" - said Mokuba, extending over his shoulder a primary mathematical exercises book.**

**- "This is also advanced for a boy of your age, but I'm sure you will get it, Mokuba, you are a very smart guy" – she said, and after a short explanation, she proceed: "Well, I think that's all for today, we will continue next week".**

**- "By the way, my brother left an envelope for you on the table in the lobby, you can take it out"- the short boy said.**

**Gis blushed by hearing these words, would that be… What she was expecting? Mokuba was surprised to see Gis that way, and wondered if perhaps she had a crush on his big brother, like many other girls of his age. The red haired one left the room calmly, approached the place that Mokuba pointed out as she could find the aforesaid envelope, which set out to open. Inside it was the sum that had been agreed upon.**

**- "Beautiful as expected!" –She cried with emotion and blushed face, just like if she was in front of the most handsome guy on planet.**

**Mokuba stared ****embarrassed**** at behind the door, understanding that she only liked the money.**

**Then the excited girl turned briskly and thanked him, saying goodbye, but just before leaving, Gis could notice in the mail, there was a package that caught her attention. She just took it and wondered what it was. In the inscription, it could be seen, that big prizes were offered to the winners of a tournament. She felt very curious and seeing that Mokuba wasn't already over there, decided to take the package, thinking in returning it later.**

**[…]**

**The next day, great news toured the school. Already more than a rumor, was all a fact: Seto Kaiba, the almighty duel monsters champion, had been defeated.**

**Duel monsters was the most popular game of the moment: Young and old played it everywhere, it was especially popular at Domino High School.**

**No one could easily believe that the champion had been stripped of his title and the author of that task was no other than... Yugi Mutou!**

**The short one had won the title of best Duelist so the harassment of fellow ****shouldn't take long. **

**As envisaged,**** Anzu, Katsuya and Honda spent the day trying to keep the nosey ones away, but their efforts were in vain. All the attention focused on Yugi that day. Gis herself couldn't help but want to listen a little about it for her own, so when she approached Yugi and co. something brought her memories… That golden item. Just how much she used to want the Millenium puzzle in the past.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK ****Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0**

**"The business of the prohibited wealthy" Part 1**

**It was usual for Yugi Mutou to pass through certain passage to shorten way up until the game shop; but that evening he was intercepted by a boy of the same school, not much older than him, but definitively stronger and dangerous. The guy looked angry, which took Yugi as a surprise.**

– **"What do you want?" Yugi asked, calmly. **

**The boy took a few seconds to observe Yugi, before answering. **

**- "Hmp, my name is Tadao Meisuke and I have come to defy you".**

**Yugi hadn't just understood to what the misfit was referring, although he couldn't help but feel a possible fight was coming.**

**- "Why do you want to defy me?" – Yugi shouted, guarding the distance. **

**Before any response, Meisuke remained immobile and then it could be seen his face was turning blush. **

**- "Don't question me, I only want to demonstrate that I'm better than you!" - He shouted and dam of his own irrationality, tried himself to rush on Yugi. **

**- "MEISUKE-KUN! What the hell are you trying to do?" - A feminine voice shouted close to the fight place.**

**-"Greedy-san"- the attacker said, stopping forthwith. Gis turned eyes in a few seconds with displeasure. **

**- "I have told you not to call me that way… I know what you're doing, leave him alone now, or else you will lose the special discounts". **

**Those words sank in as stakes into the bully's chest, his horror face was priceless and soon, he left running the place.**

**... **

**- "Ignore him" – Gis said- "He's obviously jealous of you." **

**- "J-jealous?" - Yugi asked shyly, as he didn't fully understand what the whole situation was about. **

**- "There are rare guys at our school, and that is one of the rarest, Tadao Meisuke ... it's my classmate. That guy and others have been in love with Mazaki Anzu since joining Domino High school and everyone knows that you are that girl's closest friend."**

**- "Ohh ... I see" - the short student said- "Etto ... I am Mutou Yugi, by the way." **

**- "Ah, Hidaka Gis, nice to meet you... Well then, if they return to bother you, don't hesitate to call me. None of my classmates would like to lose the discounts I offer them"- she said, before leaving.**

**- "I wonder what kind of discounts are those…" Yugi wondered innocently.**

**[…]**

**- "... Mutou Yugi… it's time to pay for my services... That item. Give it to me"- said the redhead. **

**- "B-but ... This item is very precious to me, I can't give it to you" - he said helplessly. **

**- "If you do it now, I'll forget the paying for all the times that I took bullies off you" **

**- "T-that ..." **

**- "Don't resist, give it to me now" - she said while managing to take it in her hands.**

**As soon Gis managed to snatch the Millenium Puzzle for a few seconds, the object emitted a spark, causing her to hurl it. The action made some coins fall from her pocket to the floor. **

**Back at the hands of its fair owner, the Item shone again, giving Yugi the dark powers from inside the Millennium Puzzle. This time, Yugi Mutou would not be intimidated, rather, it would be he who would take control of their destinies. **

**. Yami-No-Game. **

**The redhead was soon wrapped in an illusion that transformed the art classroom in a dark space. As result, fear came over her, like never before. **

**- "What is this?" she said with trembling voice. **

**- "As you defied me, I accepted the challenge" – Yugi said, using a different voice than usual. **

**- "What the hell happened to your voice?" **

**- "Hidaka Gis ... You've been wanting My Millenium Puzzle all this time, pretending to be my friend ... All you want is to get profit from it" - Dark Yugi said. **

**- "Now you know, why you don't give it to me for good?" - She said.**

**- "If you want it so bad ... Let's play a game."**

* * *

**A couple of days were enough for the fury to cease at school, and Yugi had recovered the peace along his friends. They were playing duel monsters in their classroom. It was Anzu, who defeated Katsuya for the fifth consecutive time. It was obvious that the blond one didn't get to come up with a good strategy, so he found himself asking Yugi to teach him. At the end, Katsuya is target of hard training from Solomon Mutou, Yugi's grandfather, the real expert in Duel Monsters, who at the same time, was the owner of a Games Shop.**

**It was a pleasant afternoon at the park in front of the museum, when a red-haired young woman could be seen, sitting on a low wall and holding a package, which she didn't cease to rotate in all directions, as convincing herself that in some corner, would find a very important reason to open it.**

**It took several minutes, until she decided to do it... After all, she had already passed the legal framework at taking it in the firt place... How much damage could cause prying, part of a package that offered big prizes, just a little? Perhaps it was fate.**

**The aim of open it carefully wasn't fulfilled, as Gis completely shattered the package wrap, over the huge curiosity that it was causing in her. Inside, she found a globe of Bordeaux color, a pair of gold stars and a small explanatory leaflet. She proceeded to read what it was, just when she heard a familiar voice in front of her.**

**- "What a surprise to find you here!" - shouted a pretty woman who appeared in front her eyes, with a big excitement.**

**- "... Mai?" - exclaimed the redhead, amazed.**

**Immediately, the blonde one gave Gis, a big -kind of agresive- ****tight hug**.

**- "It's been so long... Wait a sec... What you got there is...?"- Mai wondered, after noticing the controversial package Gis was holding.**

**- "Ah... So… Yes"- said Gis, been a bundle of nerves, manifesting her guilt.**

**- "So are you going to enter too? I didn't know you were playing Duel monsters! Did you already see the prizes?"- Mai asked question after question no giving time to Gis to reply, she got really excited at the moment.**

**Gis just stayed still and silent for a long moment, to which Mai replied with a "huh?"... Then the redhead smirked and asked to her friend:**

**- "Can you keep a secret?"**


	2. Duelist Kingdom

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Second series**

**Temporada 1**

**Duelist Kingdom (ep.03-40)**

**The invitation to Duelist Kingdom pointed to a meeting in Domino city main town pier. The time had come, both Mai Kujaku and Gis Hidaka went up the ramp towards the huge cruise to form part of a major elite of duelists, all of them hoping to win the tournament for the big money prize and the prestige of being crowned as champion.**

**Kujaku Mai was a 26 years old tall blond girl, whose beauty wouldn't keep the mob of young men filling the boat, indifferent; at first glance they might underestimate her skills, for what she showed on the outside, but Gis knew her friend's worth at duels, she'd had the chance to watch a few games in the past. Mai was a great duelist and a fighter: She earned a living by attending glitzy parties at clubs or on cruise ships like that one, where powerful businessmen financed similar events. But this one in particular, convened a big number of participants and the territory took place on an entire island. That had to be the biggest event ever, and Mai was willing to do anything to win.**

**Gis, on the other hand, was a high school student who made a living from various jobs within and outside the school, which had meant her to be known as the "Greedy redhead from 1-D" or "Greedy-san" for short. It was that same greed, that drove her to attempt to participate in the tournament, 30 million would not come bad at all, plus her friend appeared just at the moment that she found out about the challenge. Gis knew that along Mai's support and teachings, she could perhaps get far. **

**Mai and Gis were on the boat deck, along with other young duelists who approached them to talk about the game, every so often, but they ignored the major part. Finally in a moment, Gis managed to see Yugi Mutou, along with one of his classmates, Jounouchi Katsuya, on the other side of the deck.**

**- "Is that Yugi Mutou, right?" – Mai asked, a bit excited.**

**- "****¿Huh?"- Gis mumbled, while looking at her friend. "Yugi Mutou was in the tournament too? This has to be my lucky day!"**

**- "I'm going to say 'hi'"- Mai said, some steps ahead.**

**Gis didn't want to stay there alone and as she arranged to follow Mai, a boy with black hair grabbed her shoulder to ask her name. That move seemed kind of reprehensible for her, so she just ignored the boy and tried to get away. **

**- "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself… People know me as **_**Bullet Mit**_**o and I would be pleased if you let me see your deck duel. Maybe we can exchange a couple of cards, what do you say?"**

**Gis turned to see him in the eyes without any expression, which after a few seconds, made the guy feel uncomfortable...**

**- "I'm not interested"- Gis replied.**

**The words penetrated deep into the boy's soul, leaving him mired in depression for a while.**

**The amount of duelists was such, that Gis could no longer see Mai, or Yugi, even less Jounouchi. The clock said it was time to rest, so the security men explained the bedroom rules to the participants. The place was quite large and contained cabins everywhere, but the fact that Gis was one of the few women looking around, she felt uncomfortable and preferred to leave the deck, before another idiot intercepted her. Her steps led to a hiding place near the bow, where she found some big deposit boxes to sit. She stayed there for several minutes, feeling cold and after ensuring that no one was around, she took her sweatshirt left sleeve up to discover an ítem which she had never told anyone before. It was a gold bracelet with the same logo of the Millenium Puzzle. She took it from her arm and kept looking it for another several minutes.**

**- "How come I could never get away from you without having these strange feelings"- Confessed to herself-. "What will be your mystery? I'm sure the Millenium Puzzle is an essential track, I should get it by any means". **

**- "It won't be easy though" a familiar voice warned, behind her. **

**Gis paled for a second. Who was it? As she rolled over, she could see her companion, watching seriously. **

**- "Yugi..." - she said surprised, but just a few seconds later she reacted frightened, trying to hide her bracelet. **

**- "It's useless, I could see it"- Yugi continued, defiantly-. "How did you get that Millenium Item?"**

**Gis just could not understand why she had failed to recognize Yugi's voice, and why she was getting a chill on her back by facing the mighty questions from the -usually harmless- little fellow. **

**- "You're wrong, this is not a Millenium Item. This is a regular accessory"- she said. **

**At that time, Yugi approached.**

**- "Then show me". **

**Gis got up, trying to keep the distance from Yugi. Somehow, she couldn't recognize him. **

**- "What's wrong with you, Yugi? You're quite different"- she said, while keeping in mind the idea of have gotten the same feeling before; to not recognize the boy, to even feeling afraid from him.**

**But Gis would not give in, she tried to gather courage and took the golden ítem from her pocket.**

**- "Okay, I guess you got me. This is the Millenium Bracelet"-. Gis said firmly and then smiled. "And the one that hangs from your neck will soon join my collection, Yugi".**

**As son as she revealed the ítem, a little sweatdrop landed dark Yugi's face, as he didn't know what to expect.**

**- "Why do you want my Millenium Puzzle?" he said, turning more distrustful.**

**- "Why do I want? That's something I will not tell you"- she said, smiling tsundere-like.**

**After these words a great silence came over. **

**FLASHBACK**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0**

**"The business of the prohibited wealthy" Part 2**

**Gis would not recognize her classroom anymore, it was only an empty space, covered in shadows, and at her feet she realised the space she was stepping in, wasn't big enough. Same went for Dark Yugi. The darkness extended from their foot, until what seemed to be the underground, it would be a bad fall from there. As Gis looked up, she could see the Millenium Puzzle was light in a block far away from them.**

**"These are the rules"- explained Dark Yugi, with a spooky voice-. "You can see there are other blocks in front of us. We'll use these coins you dropped before. 10 yen stand for 1 step, 50 yens stand for 2 steps, 100 yens stand for 3 steps. It's simple, we'll take turns to drop one of these coins in the front block. If the coin drops in it and doesn't fall, you're allowed to step ahead, but if it falls, you cannot move from where you are. The first person approaching the Millenium Puzzle will be its owner and the other will be the loser. If you fall while stepping ahead, you lose. And before I forget... This is a shadow game... There will be a punishment for the loser... Are you agree with it?"**

**"Are you serious? This is maddness"- said Gis-.**

**"Didn't you want the millenium puzzle by any chance?" said Dark Yugi kind of surprised.**

**"Yes, I want it"- Gis said firmly-. "But I won't risk my life for it, it's ridiculous"**

**Yugi looked at her serious, it wasn't common on a villain to refuse a shadow game. The spell soon faded away, and he approached her. Gis step back, his look was terryfing.**

**"What is it? I told you I don't want to play" she said nervous.**

**In that moment, the millenium eye shined on Yugi's forehead as he aproached his open hand in front of Gis' face. She felt scared as she closed her eyes, but just a few seconds later, she opened them to look at Dark Yugi's eyes.**

**"Your heart is free from darkness, this is not your game, but leave my millenium puzzle and me, alone"**

* * *

**It was late at night when Gis started to look for Mai in the awkward bedrooms place. Luckily, most of the duelists were asleep and she found a free bed at short distance, but just at halfway, a boy stretched his arms giving a big yawn from his cabin. She immediately recognized Bullet Mito. As result she quickly left the place at speed such that he wouldn't notice her.**

**Later, going down a hallway, Gis almost tripped over a big lump that turned out to be a boy sleeping on the floor. **

**- "If you're looking for your friend, she's in my preferential room" Unfortunate Dinosaur Ryusaki said, and then went back to sleep again. **

**Gis fell slightly surprised and proceeded to open the nearest door to find Mai, who was caught adjusting her duel deck, while drinking a soda, next to a pile of dishes with leftovers. **

**- "Well Gis, why did you take so long?"- Mai said smiling, almost mocking. **

**- At least you could have looked for me- Gis replied with a grimace of anger. **

**[...] **

**When the next day dawned, the duelists had to disembark to be welcomed for the powerful, refined and millionaire creator of Duel Monsters, their host: Maximilian Pegasus. **

**It was a long hike up the stairs. The long-haired man was in the castle stage, where he could recognize the duelists that mattered: Yugi Mutou, accompanied by his friends, but Pegasus could not spot the ex-champion Duel Monsters Seto Kaiba. They were these two, plus the winners of the recent tournaments: Insector Haga and Ryuzaki Dynosaur Ryota Kajiki, those names that sounded highly among the participants. **

**- "Greetings duelists and welcome to this tournament. You already know that the winner will face me, and if he can win, he will be crowned the king of the duels. For that I recommend you fit well your decks, because that will test your skills as duelists. To record your progress, each of you count with a glove and two stars. All you need to do is earn 10 precious stars in order to enter the castle, so will have the right to fight me in a final duel. There will be new rules that will be discovered in different places of the island. When you see the fireworks, the games will start."**

**Las palabras de Pegasus fueron precisas e hicieron a más de un duelista estar ansioso por descubrir de qué se trataban las nuevas reglas.**

**Mai and Gis made their way into the woods as soon as the speech ended.**

**- "So… what's your plan for games?" - Gis asked her friend.**

**- "You'll be surprised when you see it, but you have to go with the flow"- Mai said, smiling confident.**

**- "I wonder which cards I will choose as my first duel hand"- Gis said, looking at her deck.**

**- "You have no idea what you're doing, right?" – Mai asked. " You are not supposed to pick your cards, you must take them by chance".**

**- "That is how it starts?"- Gis said, somewhat confused.**

**- "Don't tell me you didn't study the rules before the tournament. Agh" [...]**

**Finally the fireworks lit up the sky on the island: It was duel time! **

**Yugi and co. had gone directly to face Insector Haga to make him pay for dismiss Exodia, the strongest cards of Yugi, off the ship. It was one of the first confrontations that occurred at that time and soon, a few onlookers gathered near the dueling arena to see the game. **

**Haga's bug cards made Anzu chill, but neither she nor the other would cease to support Yugi wholeheartedly. The duel had become difficult for Yugi, since Haga's style consisted in various tricks and deceits. In addition, the little cheater already knew the "new rules" of which Pegasus had spoken before. It was about a bonus to the monsters in the field as they were, they received extra ATK points and Yugi had not heard of it, until it was too late and his life points fell by half. **

**Mai and Gis heard that the famous Yugi Motou was facing Insector Haga, so they soon went to the place. Gis recognized his high school classmates, but Mai who was approached first.**

**- "You have no idea who is facing your friend, losers; Insector Haga is regional champion" Mai said.**

**- "Who asked you?" - Anzu replied angrily. "Why do not you get out of here?"**

**- "I won't miss the chance to see a champion like Haga"- Mai replied, peacefully. **

**Both Jounouchi and Honda admitted he was a famous and good duelist, so they didn't dare to contradict Mai, making Anzu furious. **

**- "On which side are you?" - she shouted at them. **

**- "Haga is a great duelist, but don't forget that Yugi beat Kaiba, the champion… That makes this match very interesting" said Gis-. **

**- "It'is the greedy redhead" - Anzu said. **

**- "Greedy red-? Is it a new nickname?" - Mai asked, mocking Gis. **

**- "She came to make bussiness for sure" - Honda added.**

**- Of course not, this time I'm only here for the duels- Gis replied with a smile, as she looked on the Millenium Puzzle of Yugi. **

**The duel continued, and at one point Haga summoned a card, on which Mai referred. **

**- "All duelists who have fought against Haga's 'Cocoon of Evolution" have been destroyed". **

**The others were surprised after hearing that statement. **

**- "But Yugi has our support "- Anzu said worried. **

**The rest of the match was reduced to a support of cards from Haga on his 'Cocoon', in order to summon the evolutionary forms 'Great Moth', a powerful moth, but due to a couple of magic cards and his powerful 'Summoned Skull' Yugi managed to destroy the insect and win the duel.**

**Mai could not believe it, she had her money puto n the regional champion, but at the end, she witnessed Yugi's fair victory, which changed her thoughts over the group of 'fools'.**

**At the other hand, Gis got pretty amazed by all this duels technology and progress, and at the same time she felt admiration for Yugi's habilities; it was logic to think that he would be able to defeat Kaiba fairly now. That duel and Mai's wrong words encouraged Gis to reach her own victories at the game. Maybe one day, she could defeat Yugi and win his Millenium Puzzle.**

**[...]**

**- "After looking at Yugi's duel, I'm so motivated to play this. Games are fun!"- said Gis.**

**- "Don't get that excited, there are duelists playing much more difficult strategies than what we saw"- said Mai-. "The key is to challenge oponents not that experimented, and you my friend, are an easy target. Let's look for someone easy for you"**

**Both girls had left the place, after Haga's defeat, although Mai was soon challenged for a confident duelist, underestimating her genre.**

**- "Now Gis, watch and learn"- Mai said, winking.**

**[...]**

**The duel was quick, Mai faced a boy, who tried to think his strategies smartly, but the blonde overcame at knowing which of her cards she was getting every turn, before even seeing them. It was a curious show, Mai bragged all the time until the point her oponent lost the spirit and got beaten: Now she had gotten her first 3 stars.**

**Mai couldn't help but unleash a big laugh, while the boy kept complaining about her strange tactics, who was it posible that she knew her cards without seeing them!**

**- "I'm a psychic"- Mai revealed.**

**After those words, Gis frowned as she tried not to laugh, she knew Mai long time ago, the trick should be something else. Mai got close to her friend, asap the guy left.**

**- "So… psychic?"- Gis said, smiling.**

**- "That's what I said…"**

**Soon they both were interrumpted, by realizing that in front of them was Yugi Motou's group. Mai decided to get a duel with Jounouchi. His friends inmediatly got worried, since Jounouchi lacked of experience, moreover he was only getting one star to bet, which meant that if he lost that game, he would son left the island.**

**Jounouchi was getting strong by his friends' support and the thoughts of winning the tournament to get the money prize to pay his sister's eyes surgery. He step ahead in the duel arena, and inmediatly asked to Mai why she was fighting for. Mai answered that she was fighting to get money for luxuries and avoid working.**

**[To be continued]**


End file.
